Three Destinies
by ADJ
Summary: After the events of Kingdom Hearts, a new threat is now happening. With the three of them united, they can defeat this turmoil. However, there are some forces that will try to stop them, thus their journey continues to seek the answer.
1. The Girl's Search

**Author's Notes: Hello again! After months of "writer's block", I'm finally able to write a new fic with KH. I hope you like it and excuse my grammatical errors if there are any…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney and Square ("Mostly") owns it. **

**Three Destinies**

**Chapter 1: The Girl's Search**

            It was a sunset when a girl was walking on the shores of Destiny Island, an island that is mesmerizing to the eye.  She seemed to be thinking deeply that she did not notice that her pink skirt was already wet by the small waves that the ocean did.  With no facial expression, she was just staring at the broad horizon.  She was interrupted by a small splash made by a fish which hit her flawless face.  Not knowing what had happened, she shook her head and gave a sigh.

"Sora… Why did you have to leave me…?" She sighed.

            She went out of the shores and went to the white sands of the island and there, she squeezed her pink skirt to pour the water out and let her skirt dry.  Without anyone to be with her, she seemed gloomy and lonely.  All she wanted was to have her friends, Sora and Riku, back from her.

"I kinda miss them a lot… It was fun back then before those Heartless came… We used to play and make our own adventures in this island…  (Sigh)… I wish they were back…" She told herself.

            Suddenly, someone tapped her from behind.  Not knowing who did it, she glanced to see who it was.  She saw a boy with his hair messed up and was holding a red stick.  

"Sora? Is that you?" She said.

"I'm sorry?" He asked.

            She blinked for a couple of times to see if she was just seeing things and to her surprise, he was not the one that she was looking for.

"Oh… I'm really sorry, Tidus…" She apologized.

"It's okay, Kairi… Anyway, what's wrong? Thinking about Sora again?" Tidus asked.

"Well… Ya… You can say that… I just miss those times…"

"Oh… Don't worry… I'm sure he'll return and so is Riku… What happened to them anyway?" 

            No one knew what had happened during that fateful day when the Heartless came except the three of them.  It seemed like the others just slept without knowing what was happening.

"It's a long story… It'll take me a long time telling you…"

"Okay… But, don't let it go way over your head, okay?"

"I guess… Heehee… Don't worry about me… I'll be fine." Kairi smiled.

            Kairi bid Tidus a good bye and went to the place where it all started.  For two whole years, she never went to this place anymore.  That place just made her even more depressed, but now she was ready to face it.  She gave a deep breath and entered the small opening which was now covered with vines. The inside did not change much except the carvings on the walls of the small cave were now partially obscured because of the dusts.  Trying to get the "feel" of the place, she looked around for a while and finally went over where the carvings were.  She knelt down and saw the carving of two people giving a star to each other.  She touched it and a tear came out of her right eye which cleansed a part of the carving.

"Oh… Memories…  They really don't do much except to be remembered… (Sigh)…" Kairi mourned.

            She went towards the wooden door without the handle…  She kicked it and punched it really hard for a couple of times.  Soon, she grew tired and sat slowly in front of it and cried.

"This door is the reason why this happened! I wish this were gone!" Kairi shouted.    

            Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shiny golden pendant which looked like the shape of a heart fell down on her head and dropped on one of her hands.  She examined it and realized that it was an emblem of Kingdom Hearts, a heart with an X mark crossed at the middle.

"Where'd this come from?" She asked herself.

            She looked around and gave up.  Thinking that it might be of some use someday, she kept it inside her pocket and went out of the cave.  The stars were already shinning when she got out and the clear blue sky was already dark.  The moon was a full moon and was looking down on the small island.

"Well… It's dark already. I should get back home…"

            She walked towards her house, not far from the island, when suddenly; she heard a voice calling her.  She wondered who was calling her and followed the mysterious voice.  She walked the opposite direction and went away her house and was leading her to the raft that they made two years ago.

"Who are you? Why did you lead me here?" Kairi asked.

"This will lead you to where your friends are… They are still stuck in the world of Kingdom Hearts…  You can help them…" The voice said.

"How?"

"Someday you will know… Now hurry and step into the raft and the wind will take you there…  This is maybe your last opportunity…"

            She was reluctant at first, but she decided to take the risk.  She found a small thick thread lying around the area and took it, inserted it inside the hole of the pendant and wore it on her neck.  She held to it tightly and stepped on the moving raft.

"Sora… Riku… Wherever you are… I'll find you…" Kairi said.

            The waves where huge and it took her into the middle of the vast ocean within minutes.  The winds where strong and it caused the raft to unbalance from time to time.  Kairi was determined to find Sora, even if it would mean her life, and she took them courageously.  She just closed her eyes and held to the pendant tightly.  Soon, a huge whirlpool formed just meters away from the raft and was drawing it into it.  Kairi paddled as hard as she could, but the whirlpool was just too strong.  She was now hurling towards the middle and the raft was about to sink.  She held to the raft tightly as the whirlpool gobbled them beneath the ocean…  Kairi cried as the sinking raft went deeper and deeper.  The raft sank and the whirlpool vanished and the ocean was calm again…

"This is only the beginning of their adventure…" a mysterious figure said as he stared at the sinking raft.

**End of Chapter 1…**

*Well? How'd you like the first chapter? Is it okay? Please review. Thanks!   


	2. The Unsealing

**Author's Note: Hello! Here's the next chapter, but it's about Sora's journey for now… You guys just have to wait till chapter 4 to know what will happen to Kairi… Sorry! I hope you have the patience. **

**Chapter 2: The Unsealing**

            Meanwhile, in an unknown place that is far from Destiny Island, the Keyblade Master, together with his friends, was seeking to find the door that would lead them to rescuing the King of Hearts and an old friend.  From the moment they got the letter from a yellow dog named Pluto, they were already searching for the door, Kingdom Hearts.

"When will we find this place…?" The Keyblade Master asked.

"(Quack)… (Sigh)… It might take us forever Sora…" a duck sighed.

"Uhhiyuk… Don worry, we'll find it soon! I'm sure of it!" An animal that was carrying a huge shield exclaimed.

            They were walking in a never ending grassy field and they were really tired from walking.  They went to an old oak tree and they settled there and rested as the stars above shinned.

"It's been for two years already and we still can't find it!" Sora said.

"Maybe we took a wrong turn?" the duck asked.

"I don't know Donald, but that letter is our only clue to finding Kingdom Hearts again."

"Hey Gwoofy! Give me that letter will ya!?" Donald exclaimed.

"Ummm… Wait… Here it is…"

            Goofy took a small piece of green envelope inside his pocket and gave it to Donald.  They opened the letter again and it read:

_Dear Keyblade Master, Donald, and Goofy,_

_            Greetings! I hope that you will receive this letter as soon as possible.  As all of you know, I, together with your friend Riku, am trapped inside Kingdom Hearts… The Heartless here are growing strong again. Something is not right... We are captured and are held in prison deep inside it, but I know, somewhere, the light still sleeps… It is not yet awakened the last time…  We will try to escape, but I doubt that it will be a success… SOMEONE or SOMETHING is giving them a new source of power… I just don't know who are what it is yet… Please find us soon before it's too late… The path lies within your heart, Keyblade Master…Use the key wisely to guide you… _

_                                                                                                                                                              The King of Hearts,_

_                                                                                                                                                                        Mickey_

"What does he mean by 'the path lies within your heart'? I'm still confused…" Sora said.

"Maybe he means follow your instinct?" Donald suggested.

"We've been doing that… And we still don't have the slightest trace…!"

            Sora took out a long key that looked like a sword and a key chain was dangling at the bottom.  He held it with care and pointed at a direction…

"(What can this do…? It's useless…) Okay guys, we should rest for now…" Sora said.

            They took out a small piece of cloth and laid it down the grass and there, they lied down… In the middle of the night, Sora stood up and went outside the oak tree… He sat down and reflected…  
  


"… What do you mean, King of Hearts? I've been searching for the answer for years now…" Sora sighed.

"Kairi… I wish you were here… Maybe you can think of something… And… I miss you…"

            Sora stood up and wondered at the vast field and as he was strolling, he found a small tree… It was Paopu tree and a fruit was hanging from it…

"I didn't know Paopu fruits can be found here…" Sora smiled.

            Sora lifted his hands and took the star shaped fruit.  He stared at it for a moment and went back to the old oak tree again…

"If only Kairi were here, I would have given her this…" Sora frowned.

            He kept it inside his pocket, and went to his sleeping place.  As he was going towards his sleeping place, he heard a soft high pitched echo of hymn going with a small breeze of air.  He wondered what this phenomenon was as his heart started pounding really fast.  Without letting Donald and Goofy know, he followed that enchanting voice as if he was charmed.  He ran quickly to catch up with that breeze and soon, he did not realize that he was really far from that old oak tree and now, he was near in a small entrance of a cave where the voice went in and settled.  Not really knowing what he was doing, he went inside the entrance carelessly.  It was not dark inside the cave; it was shinning brightly because of the sparkling crystals inside it.  Sora shook his head as if he just woke up, and realized where his feet led him into.

"Where am I?"

            Sora scratched his spiky head and wondered deeper inside the cave.  The hymn was still ringing inside his ear loudly and as he went deeper, it went louder.  Soon, he saw a small sparkling ball whirling around the place, and the hymn was coming from it.  It twirled down to the ground and it a small burst of energy burst out from it.  It formed a silhouette of a woman dressed in robes and its one of its hands were in a persuasive pose which seemed like inviting Sora to go nearer to it.

"Who are you or… What are you?" Sora asked.

"You do not have to know who I am…" It spoke.

"Why have you led me here then?"

            Thinking that it was suspicious, he took out his Keyblade and protected himself from the unknown figure.

"Do not be too aggressive young one…  The time has come…"

"What do you really want from me?" 

"… Your Keyblade…"

            Sora jumped backwards and prepared to fight a duel.  Suddenly, the silhouette took form and there he saw a woman in a dark robe which was partially opened, which could show her slim body clothed in a black breastplate and her black hair tied around her head.  She took out her weapon…

"What the--!? This can't be!" Sora shouted.

"Surprised? Hahaha! You are not the only one who has a Keyblade…"

"Who ARE you!?" 

"I'm Opal… Give me your Keyblade's power now!"

"Not without a fight!"

            Sora dashed towards her to pierce her with his Keyblade, but she just turned around him and smashed him on the back of his body with her dark blade.  Sora felt dizzy and fell down…

"I'm more skilled than you are… Never underestimate me…"

"W…H… Y?"

"Do you want to know why I have one? Long ago, the Heartless ruled over the worlds, which wrecked havoc throughout them.  The white mages long ago created a Key that would seal them away and that was those locks. That was the Keyblade you have now, Sora… The Keyblade which could lock… Peace was reached for a couple of years. However, the Heartless would not give up, and they also made a new Keyblade which opposed your Keyblade, and that was the Keyblade that Ansem, the seeker of darkness, had, the Keyblade which can release hearts and unlock the power within. That's where you came in, and saved the worlds from the Heartless again, and locked Kingdom Hearts once more.  Now, as for the third one, my Keyblade… Little did each opposing force know about this, a new one arose…  Their energies were too powerful that it had to create a new one and that Keyblade was the most powerful of them all… A Keyblade which can control each and every heart and use it in every way that the master wants…"

"H…O…W?"

"The essence of those two opposing Keyblades made the third one thus, this one has the power of both Keyblades, but in order for this Keyblade to show its true power… I need both Keyblades… Yours and Ansems… However, I got Ansem's already… That fool, even he was being used by the Heartless… Funny, don't you think? So, if I were you, just give it to me nicely…"

            Sora stalled her with his questions and soon, he jumped and slashed her in front.  Opal just countered it with her Keyblade…

"Stop resisting… I know swords art unlike you!"

"Never! I won't let you have my Keyblade!"

"You really want it the hard way… Huh?"

            Opal dashed towards him and gave him an intense piercing move.  Sora fell to the ground and dropped his Keyblade.  Opal took it from the floor and absorbed its powers… After that, she threw the powerless Keyblade to the ground

"Now it is complete… Let Kingdom Hearts be opened once more!"

"No… Keyhole… Can't be unlocked again!"

            Sora tried to reach his Keyblade, but he was too weak to even move.  Opal floated in the air as a black aura surrounded her. She pointed at a wide wall with her Keyblade, and a form of a Keyhole was carved.  A small beam was united with the Keyhole and the unsealing started.  The whole cave was now covered with darkness and the Heartless began to arise once more.  Sora was able to stand up and took his now, powerless Keyblade.  Sora was now surrounded by numerous Heartless and he knew he could never win this alone.  He fought his way out of the cave…

            The whole field was now infested by darkness, and strong winds began.  A medium sized rock suddenly flew with the wind and hit Donald's head.

"Yeouch!" Donald shouted.

            Goofy was awoken by the noise and both of them stood up from their resting place.

"What's going on around here? Where's Swora?" Donald said in his usual "duck voice".

"Gawrsh… Do you think…?" 

            Goofy pointed at a distant and there they saw where all of it was coming.  Hoping that Sora was in that cave, they hurriedly went to that cave.  Thousands of Heartless arose from the ground and was dashing towards them.  Donald wiped the enemies with his powerful magic spells, while Goofy used his shield to defend both of them.  It did not take long before they were able to annihilate all of them.  

            Sora was now exhausted with his battles and was now over fatigued.  He could not push through anymore.

"Donald… Goofy… Where are you guys?" 

            Opal caught him and blocked his path.  She pointed her Keyblade on Sora's neck.

"This is it Sora! I told you to give it to me nicely!" Opal exclaimed.

"Not yet… Opal!"

            A huge shadow walked towards them at the back of the cave… His form could not be identified… He just looked like a form of energy. Sora was surrounded and was not able to run from both directions.

"You know what to do, but DON'T kill him yet! The voice shouted.

"… As you wish…"

            The shadow vanished and Opal put her Keyblade at her back, and started chanting a weird chant. Sora tried to go back, but as soon as Opal finished her whispering chant, Sora was being devoured by the darkness inch by inch.  Donald and Goofy reached him just in time.

"Leave him alone!" Donald shouted as he cast a fire spell on Opal.

            Opal looked behind her and saw both of them.

"So… You are Sora's friend… As expected… However, you will never be able to save him now! You are too late!" 

"We'll fight our way in!" Donald shouted.

"Hmph! You dare challenge me!? Very well imbeciles! I'll give you what you want!"

            Opal floated and dashed towards them, and Donald cast a Blizzard spell, Blizzaga.  Ice flakes formed and went towards Opal, but Opal just slashed all of them in half. She stopped in front of him, and twirled around Donald.  Donald got dizzy, and suddenly a huge pyre erupted from the ground roasting Donald.  Goofy thrust her with his shield, and she bounced at the opposite wall.  She bounced back Goofy and used her piercing move again, which bended Goofy's shield.  He fell to the ground and Opal smashed his head with her Keyblade.  They both fainted in less than a second.

"Where are your friends now, Sora? It seems that they were too easy." She laughed.

            Sora's whole body was now devoured already in the darkness, and his head was the only part that could be seen.

"What are you doing to me!?"

"You'll soon know, but not now… Be patient… Hahahaha!"

            Soon, he was now fully devoured and his body vanished.  The pool of darkness went out of the cave like a group of wild men.  Opal went outside of the cave and looked at the starless sky.

"It has begun… The Heartless will soon infest the other worlds once more… And, Kingdom Hearts will rise here… Unless, they defeat it in time, but I doubt it." Opal made a gloomy smile.

            Suddenly, a teenaged girl, who is slightly shorter than Opal, appeared out of nowhere. She walked slowly towards her as if she feared her.

"Well? Did you find 'her'?" Opal asked.

"Ummm… I lost 'her'…"

            Opal burst in anger and slapped the helpless girl. The girl went in tears.

"Fool! Do you know what is at stake here if ever we fail!?"

"… I know, but it wasn't that easy… I was ganged up by her so called new friends… I didn't know it was coming.  I followed your orders… Once you have opened Kingdom Hearts, a portal will open in the ocean...  She should've been where 'he' wanted 'her' as soon as 'she' got to the portal, right? I led 'her' there just like you have said, but something went wrong… I'm sorry sister…"

"What is done is done… You cannot cry over spilled milk. 'He' will know sooner or later… You know how he gets angry about failures…"

"PLEASE! Don't tell him about it just yet…I promise I'll find and get 'her' soon…" The girl begged.

"(Sigh)… Fine… I won't tell 'him' just yet… I'll try to stall, but don't expect too much! Find 'her' as soon as possible!"

"Yes sister! Thank you!"

"Now leave!"

            The girl went through the ground and vanished again. Suddenly, the gate of Kingdom Hearts rose from the ground and its castle rose.  It was a castle covered with the dark shadows and the emblem of Kingdom Hearts was found on top of the castle.  Its roof was pitch black and pointy bars of steel surrounded the gray brick wall of the castle… Kingdom Hearts have risen once more.

End of Chapter Two…

* Well? How was it? I hoped you like it! Please R & R. Thanks! =)


	3. Great Escape

**Author's Note: I got delayed in writing the third chapter… Sorry people! I was quite busy these past days so I wasn't able to update it really quick.  All the same, here's chapter 3.  I'll be creating more of my original characters in this chapter and the next succeeding ones…  Some KH characters might OOC in this one… So sorry if it happens a lot… I'll try to fix it… I hope you like this chappter! =)**

**Chapter 3: "Great" Escape**

            The halls of the castle of Kingdom Hearts were dark and shadows surrounded the place.  The throne was empty for some reason and was inhabited by Heartless pawns, but soon their new master would arrive…  As soon as Kingdom Hearts would rise from its grave, their new master would also take the throne.  The prison was even darker as ever, and a foul stench infested the place…  It smelled like a graveyard where the dead, who is not buried to the ground, loitered around the place.  Bones of the dead scattered around the place, while flies and roaches flew and crawled on its floors.  Zombie-like creatures guarded that "worse than hell" prison…  The floor was covered with what looked like feces of the unknown, and the water that were dripping everywhere smelled like the urine of dogs…  It was as if no one could live there.  Prisoners would wish death than to live in this place.  However, two prisoners were inside a cell… One looked like a mouse with red shorts while the other was a teenaged boy with "bluish" hair that reached his broad shoulders…

"Do you think they got your letter Mickey?" The boy asked.

"Don't worry.  I have faith that it reached them…  Unfortunately I wasn't able to write everything, but I'm sure they'll figure it out…  Why ask this all of a sudden, Riku?"

"I can't take this 'hell' anymore… I'd rather die than stay in this place…" Riku whined.

"Well… We can't do anything for now… We don't have our weapons… We need patience"

"We gotta find a way!  I want to escape!"

            Riku kicked the rusted iron bars of the prison really hard, and he fell down to the ground.  Mickey went towards him and helped him get up.

"Mellow down Riku! It won't get you anywhere…  I guess you don't have the patience… (sigh)… We must think of a plan…  It's been two years already in this place…  I guess we are quite familiar already…" Mickey said.

"Better hurry with the idea… I can't take it much longer…"

            Mickey sat down on the creaking benches and closed his eyes and meditated. Riku walked back and forth as he was thinking of an idea.  Suddenly, Mickey snapped his finger and whispered something to Riku…  They both fell to the ground as if unconscious.  Soon, a "zombie" went patrol to their cell and saw what had happened.  He opened the cell and grunted…  It observed the lifeless body and as he was about to drag Riku, Riku jumped on him using his usual counter move pushing the creature with his feet far to the wall…

"I didn't know they were too dumb to fall for the cliché trick! We should've done this, ages ago!" Riku exclaimed.

"We have to stall for a while you know… We need back-up if we want to escape… I was hoping that Sora would find us sooner than this… Oh well… We gotta escape now!" Mickey shouted.

            Riku took the rusted sword of the creature and used it as his weapon for the time being while they try to find their weapons.  They hurried to the exit to the prison and went up the spiral staircase.  Unfortunately, the Heartless are more intellectual beings than that of those zombie-like creatures.  Those zombies are merely a defect of the Heartless… The black sheep of the Heartless… A lesser being of the Heartless.  Soon, the Heartless were alarmed and swarmed at them.  Mickey ducked down while Riku smashed them with the rusted sword.  They were dissolving as Riku slashed them in halves, but they grew in numbers more than they were getting killed… They were just regaining their original state for a couple of seconds and in no time; they were ready to fight again.  They have realized that battling them would take forever, and just hurried to the top.  

"Grrr… Won't they decrease in numbers!? I'm getting pissed!" Riku shouted.

"We are inside their fort after all… We can't do anything, but run…  Now, hurry! We will reach the top soon!" Mickey exclaimed.

            Fortunately, they reached the top in one piece, but the chase was not over.  The Heartless was still swarming over them, and some were flying, some were running towards them.  Hoping they would reach the main gate soon, they ran faster towards the endless halls of Kingdom Hearts.

"Wait Riku! I have to find my Keyblade!  We won't make it to the exit if we just run like this…" Mickey exclaimed.

"Good point, but the question… Will we be able to find it before they eat us alive!?" Riku said as he pointed at the monsters chasing them.

"Hmmm…  I'll risk it!  We won't reach the exit either at this rate… We need to fight back and escape at the same time…"

"Fine…  You find your Keyblade, while I stall them. Please hurry! I don't know if I can hold them much longer, AND… Find me a new weapon! This thing sucks!"

"Okay.  Don't worry… I'll be back soon!"

They reached an intersection and parted…  Mickey took the left path as Riku went further north.  A Heartless dashed towards him as its sharp claws were about to stab him.  He jumped backwards and made counter piercing move.  He thrust his sword forward stabbing the Heartless right on its head.

"It seems that I still haven't lost my touch… Hehehe! Prepare Heartless!"

            Evading the Heartless, he made a back flip until he hit a big fat one at his back.  Riku jumped over that big blob and impaled his sword at its back.  The big blob dissolved into thin air, and Riku continued his escape.

            Meanwhile, Mickey was busy finding his Keyblade.  He searched door to door, corner to corner, but found none. He was beginning to lose hope.  More Heartless appeared and chased him again.  Helplessly, Mickey ran away.  Soon, he found a small piece of steel pipe that was loitered in the area.  He grabbed it and used it as a substitute weapon.

"I hope this will help me stall… Haha!"

            Suddenly, a flying Heartless dragon grabbed him at his shoulders.  They both flew high above the grayish ceiling with bright sharp chandeliers hanging on top. Mickey wiggled as he tried to escape the claws of the dragon.  They were nearing a huge chandelier, which gave Mickey an idea.  He tried to poke the dragon with his steel pipe, and it successfully worked and the dragon jumped upwards hitting one of the sharp edges of the chandelier.  The dragon was stuck and Mickey was free… He fell to the ground and rolled, and stood up quickly and ran deeper inside Kingdom Hearts.  Soon, he reached a blue door with the emblem on it.

"This must be the place… Hopefully…"

            He tried to open it, but it was locked from the inside.  The Heartless were gaining on him really fast.  He kicked it, punched it, pushed it, but failed.  He saw a muscular Heartless, dashing really fast towards him, with a huge shield to protect itself from harm.  Mickey snapped his finger and waited patiently at the dashing Heartless.  It came really close to him, and he jumped sideward.  It hit the door and cracked it open.  Laughing, Mickey jumped and went in the mysterious place.  He was right.  He saw all sorts of weapons lying around the room.  He searched for his Keyblade while glancing at the elegant weapons.  He reached a treasure chest and opened it with his steel pipe.  The chest sprung open revealing the small Keyblade he was searching.  Along with it, he found a black fancy sword.  He grabbed it.

"Yippee! Found my Royal Keyblade! Now to find Riku!" Mickey exclaimed.

            He pointed at one of the Heartless blocking his way and a small beam went out of the Keyblade dissolving the Heartless to dust.

"Good! It still works just fine!"

            Riku was already tired slashing and stabbing the different Heartless that swarmed him.  He was on his knees now, panting heavily.

"Where's Mickey…? I'm too tired to fight and to escape…" Riku whined.

            Cut in half, His sword was broken.  He was helpless now… Without energy to run, without energy to fight, the Heartless would devour him soon.  A mini violet mage went towards him and was casting a spell.

"This is it… Good bye world…"

            Riku closed his eyes, and soon, he was about to die.  It took him a while before noticing that he was not yet killed… He opened his eyes and wondered.  At the far end, he saw Mickey blasting the Heartless away.  He threw the sword he found inside the room to Riku.

"Cool! Get ready!"

            Finally, Mickey caught up with him, and they were decreasing the Heartless in numbers with their weapons.  They were able to defeat the Heartless and was now headed towards the exit when suddenly, Riku bumped into a figure.  They both fell to the ground.

"Ow…" Riku groaned.

"OUCH! THAT HURT!!! WHO ARE YOU!?" The figure yelped.

            Riku shook his head to wear the headache away, and opened his eyes.  It was a girl about the same age as Riku, but looked older with the elegant dark pink gown she was wearing.  Her silky silver hair was braided like a wreath around her head.  She looked like a princess of some sort with a light blue cape…  She was beautiful, but her snobby spoiled attitude did not match her beautiful face. Riku stared at her at the moment as his heart started pounding…

"Ummm… Ahem…. Tell me who you are first." Riku asked.  

"I am Crystal and you?" She asked.

"Ummm… Riku! Hey, you look SUSPICIOUS… Why ARE you here?"

"Me? YOU look MORE suspicious… I'm escaping this horrid castle and if you are part of 'HIS' minions, I'm ready to fight you!" She said.

"Well… It seems that we have the same objective after all. Why not come with us?" Mickey asked.

"Why would I? It seems that this friend of yours is quite rude! Hmph… Calling ME 'suspicious'… ME!? ME!? No one talks to me like that!" She screamed.

"What makes you think that I WANT you to join us, you snob!?"

"Blah! Blah! Blah!  FINE! I'll just escape by myself…"

            She turned backwards and walked angrily away…

"Ummm… Hahaha! I think you're going the wrong way… Miss?" Riku said as he pointed at the opposite direction.

"Do I…? Oh…  Hmph! I knew that… I was just checking the other way!" She blushed.

"(Hehehe… She looks cute when she's angry… I wonder how she looks like when she smiles…? Hahaha!)" Riku thought and smiled.

            Her silhouette was gone.  Riku and Mickey started sprinting again to the exit.

"You know what? You look like a cute couple back there… Haha!" Micket teased.

"Shut up Mickey! She's one spoiled princess…" Riku blushed.

            Suddenly, they heard a loud scream similar to Crystal's.  They followed the scream and saw Crystal being carried away by an fat Heartless.  She was kicking and pounding the Heartless, but it won't get affected.

"Let me go! You OAF! Let me go!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Here's your knight with shinning armor!" Riku shouted

            Riku swung across the hall and kicked the fat one behind.  He dropped Crystal leaving her rolling to the ground.

"Ouch! Watch it! If you're going to save me, save me gently!" Crystal shouted.

"As you wish, 'princess'!" Riku said sarcastically.

"Oh no… My beautiful gown… It got torn… Grrr… You'll pay for that FATTY!" She said as she was looking at the torn part.             

            Crystal's dashed towards the Heartless with rage and slapped it a thousand times, while Riku slashed it at the back.  Soon, it gave up and fell to the ground…

"Hmph! Serves you right!" Crystal laughed.

"No thank you?" Riku asked.

"Oh… Ummm… Fine! Thank YOU, although I mostly did it by myself." She boast.

"Why don't you smile for a change? Maybe 'someone' out there would fell in love with you." Riku advised.

"…Why would I?  I don't want to…" Crystal blushed and gave a small smile.

"Hahaha! See? You look even cuter when you smile."

"… Don't… Flatter… Me…" She blushed.

"Hey you two! When are you going to stop with that cute talk? We don't have all the time! Remember we're still escaping, and they'll send back up sooner or later!" Mickey shouted.

"Ya ya, Mickey… Hey! Do you want to join us now? Or you'd prefer getting caught again?" Riku asked.

"Okay, fine… I'll join you for now since you really want me to… Hahaha!" She gave a boastful laugh.

            The three of them went to the main exit at last, but a huge tremble on the ground occurred making them fall.  Suddenly, everything started to shake and they felt like the whole castle was elevating for some reason…

"Oh no… They started it…" Crystal said.

"What are you talking about…?" Riku asked.

"Kingdom Hearts will rise once more…"

"What!?" Mickey shouted.

"My sisters… Urrr… They won't listen! Now, no one can stop 'him'… Probably now, they got the other Keyblade owned by the Keyblade master… I was late… DARN IT!"

"You mean Sora? We gotta hurry… Sora might be in trouble and so is Kairi…" Riku said.

"Who's 'Kairi'?" She asked putting the name "Kairi" with malice.

"Just my friend… Why?"

"Oh nothing… Just curious!" She said as she tried to hold her blush.

            The trembling stopped and they continued their escape.  Soon, they were out of the castle and were headed to the gates.  More Heartless arose and was stopping their escape.  Huge ones started to arise calling themselves the Darksides, and summoned a lot of tiny Heartless.  They engaged in battle again. Riku pierced his sword to the creature, while Mickey pounded them with his Keyblade.  Crystal, on the other hand, slapped the creatures away and gave loud laughs as one gets killed.  They continued to run although they were exhausted.  They did not want to give up.  They were determined to escape the foul place.  Finally, they reached the gates of Kingdom Hearts to the outside and gave a strong push. They were outside…

"Hey! Look! Hide first!" Crystal whispered.

"Alright, alright! Just stop dragging me…" Riku whined.

            They hid in the nearby bushes as they listened to the conversation of Opal and a mysterious girl.  After a slap given by Opal, the girl vanished to the ground.  Opal walked towards the gate and looked down.

"Someday… All of you, my sisters, will understand…" Opal sighed.

            She opened the gate and vanished from there.

"At last! I'm free from that castle! HAHAHAHA!" Crystal laughed.

"Cut your tone a little will ya… We're still near the castle…" Riku whispered.

"Yayaya! I know that…"

"We must escape first and go somewhere… We need more information about what is happening… Kingdom Hearts has risen again…We better be careful…" Mickey said.

            Mickey put his Keyblade at his back when suddenly, Crystal yelped.

"That's a Keyblade!"

"Yup! Why all of a sudden? Haven't you noticed it yet?" 

"If have one… Then that means, it's the royal Keyblade, which is exclusively for… THE KING!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Alright… I'll tell you… I am Mickey Mouse… The King of Hearts!"

"Wow! This is great! I'm with the KING himself and together with his… Ummm… 'snobby' bodyguard… I'm really going to join you! I need to stop them before everything is really too late!"

"Grrrr… I'm not his bodyguard… I'M HIS FRIEND! F-R-I-E-N-D! It seems that you know a lot…. Why don't you tell us about it?"

"Ummm… Maybe… Maybe not… I'm too tired to talk right now… Maybe we should find a place to rest first, and then I'll tell you. Okay?"

"She's right… We should find a place first to stopover and think of our next move…" Mickey agreed.

            They left the gates of Kingdom Hearts and went away.  However, they knew that they would be back to this place not to get imprisoned again, but to defeat it.

End of Chapter Three…

*It's finished! At last… Hopefully, I will be able to update it sooner than last time… I hope you liked it! Please R & R! =)       
   


	4. Island of Lost Dreams

**Chapter 4: ****Island**** of Lost Dreams**

            Although the ocean was calm again back in Destiny Island, the raft was still spinning immensely into the deep.  Kairi was still alive and was holding tightly on the descending raft.  The pendant on her shoulder glowed brightly and soon, the nauseating trip ended and Kairi was trying to pull herself together.  She was walking around the raft as if she was drunk.  She regained herself again momentarily and was surprised that she was still alive, breathing.  She was not in the ocean anymore…  She was in some kind of island, an enchanted one.  The trees were weird and they were as tall as a hundred men.  Its leaves were blue and the flowers were exotic in the eye.  She was mesmerized by the place and was exploring without her knowing where her feet would lead her.  Suddenly, a girl, about thirteen years of age, appeared out of nowhere.  Her straight dark blue hair was just above her shoulders.  Although she was just a child, her bluish-purple eyes were threatening yet innocent.  She gave a faint smile.

"You shouldn't be here… Oh no… Am dead… What did I do wrong!?"

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Kairi asked.

"Hee hee… Since you asked kindly… My name is Amethyst, the youngest of the four gem sisters.  Come with me." She said.

"What if I don't want to? I don't trust strangers…" 

"You would doubt a little girl like me? You're too paranoid, Kai… Oopsie! I should've not said that! My mistake… Hee hee…"

"How do you know my name!? The more I shouldn't trust you!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Don't make this too hard for me… PLEASE? Just come with me!"

            Amethyst grabbed Kairi's hand.  She struggled to get away, but the grip was too tight.

"What do you want from me?" Kairi cried.

"Not me… 'Him'…"

"Who's 'he'?"

"Am not in the position to answer… Jus' come with me will ya?"

"No way! I'd rather not! Let me go!"

            Kairi kicked her on her knee. Amethyst, screaming in pain, let go of her hand and was now jumping around.

"Ouchie! Ouchie! OUCHIEEE! That's it! Am pissed!"

            Kairi ran as Amethyst burst in anger.  Her eyes were now glowing.  She raised her right hand and a whip-like form of energy appeared. She lashed it towards her and elastically went towards her.  Kairi's left feet was caught by the "whip" and was being grabbed by Amethyst.

"Grrr! Let me go!"

"I told you to go with me nicely, but you just wouldn't listen and made little Amethyst pissed off… Tsk tsk… I guess you have no choice, but to come with me now… Hee hee!" Amethyst giggled.

            She struggled to escape, but the whip reacted and electrified her.  She screamed and was losing energy.

"Help… Someone…"

"No one can help you in here… This is a deserted island, the Island of Lost Dreams. No one can escape here except for some people like me. Hee hee!"

            Kairi was half conscious and Amethyst was about to dissolve with her when suddenly a sharp object hit the whip cutting its connection with Kairi.

"… Who did that!?"

"Me!"

            A girl with a white band tied around her head jumped towards Amethyst. She was wearing a green "tank top" and white shorts which was way above her legs.  Her flesh stockings covered her flawless leg.  She rolled and got her weapon, the Shuriken.

"Oooohhh!!! You're really pissing me off! Stop meddling with other people's business!" Amethyst screamed.

"Excuse me? I have a duty to protect her since she's my friend. Right? Kairi?" Yuffie teased.

"Thanks Yuffie! You're just in time!" Kairi laughed.

"URRRRR! This is not good! Oh well… I guess I'll just have to get rid of you!"

            She formed her whip into a dark purplish energy ball.  She was about to blast Yuffie when suddenly a ball of fire hit her back and made her tumble to the ground.

"Yeouch! GRRRR!!!" Amethyst screamed.

"Am I late?" A man smiled.

            He pointed his blade towards Amethyst and gave a sinister look.  He was wearing a black jacket and a cool black tight fit pants.  He looked arrogant as the wind blew his long brown hair, but a scar marked his face.

"Leon! Just in time!" Yuffie cheered.

"Now… As for you, I'd suggest you to leave unless you want this blade to slay you… Your child looks will not save you.  I have a cold heart no matter who or what they are… So… I wouldn't hesitate killing you if you do one false move…"

"Aaaaahhhh! This is totally outrageous! Fine! I'll leave you people now, but expect me to be back soon!!!" She screamed.

            She vanished to the ground and Leon put out his Gunblade.  Aerith, Cid and Cloud soon came too to join the rest.

"What happened here?" Aerith asked.

"Something's up… Kairi suddenly appeared here, and someone's after her." Yuffie explained.

"That's weird…  How'd you get here Kairi?" Aerith asked.

"Well… Ummm… I was riding a raft when suddenly a huge whirlpool appeared.  I don't know what happened after that.  I have a feeling that I shouldn't be here according to that girl… Something went wrong with the transportation."

"I don't like this… Someone's plotting another conspiracy, and it includes you that I'm sure. That's my only theory as of now.  The gates to other worlds are beginning to open again, our world was the first one, and we were driven here…  I don't know if this has something to do with Kingdom Hearts again.  We've been finding a way to escape this island, the Island of Lost Dreams, but up to now, we have no way of escaping."

"But, she said that we have no chance to escape except some people like her…" Kairi commented.

"I don't believe that.  There has to be a secret portal to leave. If she could leave this place, I'm sure there's this something that will allow us too."

"Enough talk for now… Let's go deeper… We don't want to waste our time talking about this." Cloud ordered.

            As they went deeper, the setting changed.  There were no trees anymore, but swamps instead.  They were dark swamps.  Nothing was moving except them.  It was lifeless… It made Kairi freak out, but with her friends, the fear was not that strong.

"I don't like this place…" Yuffie shivered.

"We have no choice, but to pass this place. We have to go deeper. There has to be a way." Leon explained.

            Yuffie sighed and they went on with their travel.  They saw a bridge connecting to the opposite side of the black murky swamp.  Yuffie's feet were trembling.  She did not like the essence of the place.  Her senses made her feel that something was not right.  

"Don't worry… Let's go."

            Kairi supported Yuffie to walk.  Helping her to walk faster, she held Yuffie's hands tightly.

"Just take a deep breath and it'll all be over… Once we cross this. It's the end of it." Kairi said.

"… Something's… Really… Creeping me out… I don't know but I can feel it…" Yuffie murmured.

"It's okay to be scared, but don't let it eat you. It'll kill you before you even face the danger. It'll be alright."

            They reached the middle of the creaking bridge.  It was quite slippery because of the green algae which covered the bridge.  Some strings were loose and it could fall any time. They walked cautiously but quickly.  The bridge started to sway caused by the strong wind that was blowing against them.  Kairi started to feel sick...

"I don't feel so well… We're too shaky." Kairi muttered.

            The wind turned into a mist and it formed a shape of a gigantic bird.  It swiveled around them forming a gust of wind, which made the bridge shakier…

"I knew it!  It's a Mist Phoenix!" Yuffie cried out.

"Wha--!!!  This isn't good! This bridge might collapse in no time… We gotta hurry!" Cid shouted.

            They walked in a quicker pace, but at the same time holding on the bridge tightly.  The creature made a loud screeching sound, which echoed around the place.  Its vibration made the bridge sway even more...

"Ugh… This won't work! We gotta distract it!" Cloud told them.

"I'll help you. Cid, accompany the ladies to the end of the bridge." Leon ordered.

"Consider it done!"

"Cloud… Be careful…" Aerith said.

"Don't worry about me… I can handle myself."

            From there, they separated.  Leon and Cloud took out their swords and prepared to fight, while Cid escorted the girls to the end of the bridge.  The creature went lower from its original position.  Leon pierced it with his Gunblade.  The creature screamed in pain and thrust backwards preparing to glide against them.  Its wings formed a huge gust and it rotated and pursued an attack.  It glided hastily towards them with its beak pointed straight.  Cloud and Leon tumbled to evade the attack.  It missed them and it swerved to make another move…

"We can't just evade it over and over again…." Leon said.

"… We have to think of a surefire plan… This creature is dumb… I'm sure we can fool it."

            Cloud, with a bright face, whispered something to Leon, which made him nod.  The creature went for another attack.  It dashed swiftly towards them like an arrow.  Both of them were just standing as it went nearer.  Soon, it reached the bridge and went straight for Leon.  After that, he was nowhere to be found and a loud splash was heard.  Cloud, on the other hand, was riding the back of the hideous monster.  He jumped on the back of the creature while it went towards Leon earlier.  It screeched and wiggled itself intensely to make Cloud fall.  However, his huge sword was deep already in the creature's body and the more it wiggled, the more it stabbed deeper. It was screaming in pain as blood gushed out from its air like body.  Cloud jumped away with his sword and the creature dissolved into thin air.  After he had defeated the monster, he looked for Leon…

"Leon!? Where are you?" Cloud exclaimed.

            Bubbles started to form from the surface of the swamp, and something splashed out.  It was Leon.

"Hey! You!  Help me here will ya!" Leon shouted.

            Cloud laughed and offered his hands to get him out of the murky swamp.  After that, Leon was on the bridge "cleaning" himself from the gross substances that was stuck on his body.

"Next time, remind me not to be the bait ever!" Leon shouted.

"Well you're the ONE who volunteered." Cloud argued.

"Ya ya ya! Let's just go before THAT thing comes out again!"

            They walked towards the end of the bridge and met with the others.

"I'm glad you two are okay." Kairi smiled.

"Thanks! No problem!"

"Hey guys! Look!" Yuffie shouted.

            They went towards a small entrance of some sort of ancient ruins.  The place was dark, but there were some torches lighted.  The place was like an ancient city forgotten and was in shambles.  There were fragments of infrastructures, but most of them were destroyed.  They reached the edge of that "city", and found a small blocked entrance…

"What's this?" Aerith asked herself.

            She was looking at the carvings, which looked like gibberish from her point of view.  It was written in some sort of symbolic language for them.

"Who can read this? Anyone?" Aerith said sarcastically.

"Duh! No one can read it!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"But I'm sure these writings have something to do with opening this sealed door…" Cid commented.

"If only someone could translate it…"  Cloud said.

            Everyone was figuring out how to solve this "near impossible to solve" puzzle when Kairi saw something on the wall.  It was another carving, but this time, it did not look like a symbol.  It looked more as if something should be placed on it.  Kairi observed the odd carving.  She was feeling it when a thought came into her mind…

"(Hmmm… This carving looks familiar… Where did I see it?)"

            Her eyes began to widen as if she had solved the puzzle already.  She removed her pendant from her neck and held it tightly.  Cautiously, she inserted it in the carving.  It was a perfect fit.  Suddenly, the door began to glow brightly and the symbols flashed something out…

"Wha!" Everyone shouted.

            The symbols formed into the alphabet form of writing, and whirled around them.

_Wielder of the pendant…___

_You have opened the Door of Trials…_

_The only exit to this damned dimension…_

_However…___

_There is one drawback…_

_You alone must seek the answer…  
All other companions shall be taken into custody somewhere…_

_Fail, then your lives will be wasted…_

_Succeed, then all of you can exit…  
Prepare yourself, wielder…_

_This will not be easy…_

            Suddenly, a ball of energy devoured the bodies of Cloud, Leon, Cid, Aerith, and Yuffie.  In an instant, they dissolved with it. Kairi was left alone…

"I'll do this… I'll save all of you! I'm not turning back…" Kairi shouted.

            With that, she put her pendant back on her neck, and proceeded inside the Door of Trials.    

**End of Chapter 4…******

*How was it!? I hope you had fun reading! Please review! I'd like to hear from you and see your comments! Thanks! =)


	5. The Secret of Glaze Town

**Chapter 5: The Secret of ****Glaze****Town******

            They were talking telepathically…

"… Milady, we have a problem." A Heartless said.

"What IS it!? When will these problems stop!? I'm sick and tired of it!?" A woman shouted.

"You see… It's Riku… And the King of Hearts… They've escaped…" 

"WHAT!? AAAAHHHHH! First, my sister can't capture a puny girl, then all of you can't catch a boy and A MOUSE! What's happening to all of you!? You have the advantage in terms of numbers! What happened!?"

"There's another one I'm afraid… Your sister… She went with them…"

"… YOU LET MY SISTER ESCAPE!? ARGH! USELESS THINGS! AM I THE ONLY ONE RELIABLE IN HERE!?"

            The furious woman marched away. No one dared to go near her, because they might die in a single hit. She had the three Keyblades already at her disposal. She could do anything she wanted with this power.  She went to her room, and slammed the door shut.  She made a sigh to relieve her stress…

"…  Why don't you understand, Crystal?" she thought.

            She laid on her bed and tried to take a nap before facing 'him'.  Suddenly, a green hooded woman appeared in front of her.

"My dear sister, Opal… What's wrong? Tee hee…"

"What's so funny, Emerald!? Haven't you heard about it? Riku and THAT mouse escaped together with Crystal… YOU were here… Why didn't you stop them?"

"… I'd be wasting my time if I chase them you know… Don't worry, I'm sure they'll come back… Trust me. We have our ace."

"You mean, Sora?" 

"Yes… I'm sure they wouldn't want him to stay in this place forever. They'll surely rescue him."

"But, what will I tell 'him'…?"

"Don't worry my dear sister…  I'll take care of it… Hee hee hee…"

            Waving good-bye to her beloved sister, Emerald vanished.  After that, Opal's eyes closed and drifted to sleep.

            Meanwhile, a mysterious figure was looking at Sora's floating body.  Sora, unconscious, was imprisoned inside a translucent black cylinder with a dark energy whirling around him.

"Don't worry Sora… Your friends will join you in no time… HAHAHAHA!"

            Emerald appeared in front of 'him'.  She took off her hood.  Her stoic expression could be seen as she knelt before 'him'.  The figure raised his hand signaling her to stand up.

"What have you to report?"

"…  I'm afraid that Amethyst failed to get 'her'.  As for Riku, The King, and Crystal, they've escaped the castle."

"You are aware of the consequences of failures. I don't like them…"

"I am quite aware, but I'm sure even if we don't chase them… They'll return… We have Sora."

"Hmmm… You have a point…  But still…"

"May I make a suggestion?"

"What is it?"

"Instead of going after them, why not prepare for their arrival in Kingdom Hearts…? It's like some sort of ambush…  We have the advantage… I'm sure that they will not expect that… Tee hee…"

"Hmmm… Very well… I leave it up to you… You're pretty clever than your older sister…"

"Thank you, but I have the brains, she has the skill… We have different talents and that's what makes us unique from one another … That is all…"

            She vanished again as she whirled her cloak around her.  The figure stared at Sora once more.

"The three of you will give me the power… Hehehehe…"

…

            In the deserted cave, a sound of the duck could be heard.  The duck used his staff to get up as he kicked a goofy creature to wake up.  The duck gave up after kicking him for dozen of times.  The goofy creature was just too stubborn.

"QUAAAAAACCCCKKK!!! WAKE UP GWOOFY! WAKE UP! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY TO SLEEP!!!" 

            Goofy jumped as soon as he heard the screeching sound of the duck.

"Gawrsh… You don't have to shout that loud!"

"Quack… I've been waking you up for the PAST FEW hours! Stand up! We've got work to do…"

            They went out of the cave, and saw the gates of Kingdom Hearts.  They went in front of it and investigated.

"… Donald… I don't like this… It gives me the shivers…"

"… Shut up! Do ya think I like this too!? Sheesh… There's got to be a way… Where's Swora…?" 

"Gee… I guess he got captured…"

"… QUAAAACKKK! Swora, captured? Impossible!"

"But that lady sure is strong even for Sora… You saw how she beat us to the pump…"

            Donald kicked the gate and tried to open it.  He was furious.  Goofy stopped him before he could successfully open the gate.

"STOP IT!"

"… GRRRRR! Why!? We hafta save Swora!"

"It's too dangerous… Don't be too hasty… We might end up failing too, Donald…"

"Whaddaya want to do!? Sit and wait!?"

"… That's not what I meant… We have to think this out first…"

"… Hwahwahwa… Am I hearing this from Goofy? Hwahwahwa!"

"Are ya insulting me?"

"… Uhhh… No…"

"Oh…"

"How can one be so naïve? Sheesh…" Donald thought.

"Gawsrh… This place gives me the creeps… I think we better get out of here first…"

            They left Kingdom Hearts with gloomy faces, but they knew that this was not the end of it.  They proceeded south from Kingdom Hearts to look for a place to spend the day and plan.  They reached a small town called Glaze Town.  It was an undeveloped town, but its atmosphere was peaceful for the people who live there.  It was as if no chaos was happening around them.  

"What a nice place to live in…" Donald thought.

            As they were walking around the town, they reached an inn.  A man greeted them and they registered for a room to settle in and spend the night.  The man made a suspicious grin, but they ignored it and went upstairs.  They went in the room on the left side.  Donald rushed into the room and jumped on the bouncy bed.

"Aaaahhh… This is the life!" Donald exclaimed.

"Uhiyuk… I agree with ya! What's our plan then?"

"Hmmm… How to save Swora…? How to save Swora…? Hmmm…"

            Donald sat on a chair and thought for a while.  He closed his eyes and put his hand on his chin.  Goofy, on the other hand, was sitting down on the bed staring at the wall.

"Hmmm… I remember now.  Remember the King told us something about the Temple of Hearts…?"

"Uhiyuk… Ya, but he said that it was just a legend…"

"But still, we gotta find it Gwoofy… It might be true…"

"… Uhhh… Where do we start searching?"

            Donald took out the letter The King gave them…

"_Somewhere_, _the light still sleeps… The path lies within your heart... Could The King be referring to the Temple of Hearts and not Kingdom Hearts?_

"Uhhhh… I don know…."

"Quuuaaaccckkk! Don't you know anything…!? Anyway, as far as I know, it is located where all other paths are connected…"

"Gee… This is puzzling…"

"… Don't you understand a thing!? No wonder they call you 'goofy'… Aacckk! We go to the 'Sacred City of Lithania'."

"But that place is… Abandoned many years ago…"

"Who cares!? The gates are located in there! From there, we can get to the temple…"

"… Whatever… I'm sleepy… Maybe we should rest first…"

"Fine… We go there first thing tomorrow!"

            During the night, a thick fog covered the town to the point that not a single thing could be seen.  Soon, as the fog hit the people, they suddenly glowed.  Their eyes became pure white, and were transforming into another being.  Their body became deformed as if their body did not have a structure.  They were like ghosts. The town that was known as a peaceful town became chaotic.  A lot of moaning and screeching could be heard around the area.  They were as if thirsting for flesh.  Suddenly, Donald and Goofy heard a loud crash at the other room.

"QUAACCK!! QUAACCKK! What was that!?"

"(Yawn)… It came from the other side…"

            They went out of their room to check what was happening.  The whole place was covered with fog.  They could not even see each other.

"What!? Where are you Gwoofy?"

"Right beside ya…"

            They walked cautiously to reach the other room.  They saw the door was bashed into pieces, and upon entering, they saw a ghostlike figure.

"QUAACCKK!! GHOST! RUN!" 

            The "ghost" turned and stared at them which gave both Donald and Goofy the shivers.  They ran outside the town and looked for a way to escape that cursed place.  The fog was even thicker to the point that they really could not see a thing.  They were running in circles until they bumped unto something, which made Donald yelp.

"WHO'S THERE!? I'm warning you!"  
  


            Before the figure could even reply, Donald cast Fira on the figure that was starting to form.  It evaded the spell with a back flip.  Suddenly, two more silhouettes appeared.

"… Gawsrh! We're outnumbered Donald… What should we do now?"

"What else!? RUN!!!"

            They ran at the opposite direction.  Soon, the "ghosts" were swarming at them.  They were thirsty for flesh. They wanted to possess a body, which they could own.

".. PPLLEEAASSEE… SSTTOOPP… WWEE… WWAANNTT… YYOOUURR… FLESH!" The "ghost" moaned.

"In your dreams! Quack!"

            Donald cast a Gravija spell and made the creatures flat on the ground giving Donald and Goofy more time to flee.  Finally, they had reached the end of the town.

"… Huff… Huff… Yay! Made it out… Alive!"  Donald cheered.

"… I thought you liked that town… Uhiyuk!"

"Did I say that? I take that back! GRRRR… I wasn't able to get my beauty sleep! GRRRR!"

"Don' worry Donald… I'm sure we will find a nicer town…"

"QUACK! No more stopovers! We're going straight to 'Lithannia'!"    

*How's this chapter? I hope it's not that rushed…  Anyway, I hope you likes it. Pls R & R. =)


	6. Journey to the Sacred City

**Chapter 6: The Great Journey to the Sacred City**

            After escaping Kingdom Hearts, they made it to Glaze town, the town that is said to be peaceful.  When they got there, it was quiet.  It was too quiet…  Crystal admired the beautiful scenery while Riku observed the surroundings intently as if he was suspicious about the place.

"… Ow… Look at this town!  It's as if chaos isn't happening." Crystal sighed.

"I don't like this… It's too quiet. We should leave." Riku argued.

"No way! This is the best place to rest for a while!  What about you, your majesty?"

"Mickey's fine. You don't need to be formal. Ummm… I guess we could stay for a while and think about our next move."

"Yey! I TOLD YOU, RIKU! Mickey wants to rest too! We're not 'robots' like some people!"

"… Oh brother…" 

            They took their precious time by walking and finally reached an inn.  They went in and checked in for the room at the right side.  It was quite small, but it managed to fit the three of them.  Crystal anxiously went to the bed and sat.

"Look Riku! It's BOUCNY!"

"Ya ya ya…"

"Hmph! Killer joy!"

"… Sigh… There's no time for play! Now, tell us. What do you know about the phenomenon that is happening, and who's 'them'?

"Ummm… Why would I?"

"Grrr… Will you stop being childish for a while?"

"Am not being CHILDISH! I don't want to… You have no business about this! I will solve this by myself!"

"Is that so? Then you can stop joining us!  We have no time for people like you!"

            Crystal's eyes suddenly went teary.  She stood up and slapped Riku on the face, and went out.

"I think you went too far Riku…"

"But she doesn't want to cooperate! How can we let her join if she keeps secrets from us!?" 

"… Maybe she's just not ready yet..."

"Knowing her, I'm sure she'll be back."

            The night came, and Crystal did not come back.  Mickey started to worry, but Riku stayed calm.  However, deep inside of him, he was guilty of what he did.

"Crystal hasn't come back yet… I'm starting to get worried…"

"… Nah… I'm sure she… She… She just got carried away with her walking or something."

"Riku… I think we should look for her."

            Before Riku could answer, a loud bang occurred at their door.  Soon, it was bashed into pieces and a thick fog covered the room.  A huge creature that looked like a "ghost" suddenly appeared.

"What the--!?"

"Specters!!! We're done for!"

"Huh!? What do you mean? I'm sure we can handle these punks!"

"No… No matter how well someone fights, he can't beat Phantoms… It's useless… Your sword will just go through them…"

"Damn it! What do we do now?"

            The Specter got nearer to them.  Its arms stretched towards Mickey.  Soon, the arm was just an inch away on Mickey when Riku blocked Mickey and got him on the neck. Riku was fading as his body starts to unite with the Phantom.

"RIKU!"

"Argh! Can't move! Let me go!" Riku shouted.

            Suddenly, a gust of wind blew, which distracted the Specter.  It lost grab on Riku and Mickey pulled him away.

"… I knew it! You'll need me! Jump outside!" A familiar voice shouted. 

            They went out of the window and jumped down. They ran as far away from the inn, and looked for an exit.

"Crystal?" Mickey asked.

"Yup. It's me!" She smiled.

"I told you Mickey, she'll come back." Riku butted in. 

"Hmph! You ingrate! You almost died back there if it wasn't for me!"

            Their argument went on and on and on until two silhouettes bumped Crystal.  She fell to the ground.

"Yeouch!" Crystal whispered.

"… This is bad…" Mickey said.

            Mickey pointed at the direction where the two suspicious figures were.  Suddenly, a burst of pyre went towards Riku.  Riku made a back flip to evade the flames.

"What!? I didn't know Specters can cast magic…" Crystal yelped.

"Me too… They could be people who got stranded too… Or they could be different beings…"

            They went closer to get a better picture of the creature that created the fire.  However, when they got there both figures vanished.

"Hmmm… What happened to them?" Riku asked to himself.

"I don't want to find out! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!!" Crystal shouted.

            Soon, even more Specters came and surrounded them.  They were trapped inside a circle full of Specters.  Their eyes expressed the thirst for flesh.

"Damn it!" Riku shouted.

"What do we do now…?" Crystal yelpled.     

"Can't you do that wind spell again!?"

"What good can that do!? It'll just pass them!!!"

            Mickey suddenly snapped his fingers.

"I remember now… Specters can only travel in mists… Can you make a gust strong enough to draw this thick fog away from us?" 

"Ummm… I don't know, but what about you guys? You might get drawn in too…"

"We have no other choice. We have to risk this."

"Okay… Hold on to something… This might be too strong."

            Crystal went to the center while Riku and Mickey were finding a place to hide.  They tried to dodge away from the Specters that were coming near them.  Finally, they found a pole strong enough to hold them from what was coming.  Crystal whirled as the winds started to form circles.  Soon, a huge tornado was formed devouring the mist.  The Specters whirled with the mist as Crystal molded the mist into a gigantic tornado. After some time, the mist disappeared.   Crystal fell to the ground, because of the exhaustion.  Riku and Mickey ran towards her.

"Riku! Help me carry her!" Mickey shouted.

"… Fine… Whatever, but this doesn't mean we're in good terms already just because she saved our lives…"

            They walked a few meters away from the now dissolving Glaze town.  They were able to find a small deserted cave and stayed there for a while.

"What do we do now?" Riku asked.

"Well… We wait for her to wake up…"

"What!? We don't have much time!  We gotta move."

"What can I do? She's sleeping soundly like 'Sleeping Beauty'."

"Grrr…  Well I'm not kissing her just for her to wake up!" Riku said, sarcastically.

            Meanwhile, back in Kingdom Hearts, Emerald was lying on her bed when someone interrupted.  It was one of the Heartless. Both of them just stared at each other.

"What is it!? Can't you see I'm resting?" Emerald shouted.

"There has been a commotion in Glaze town… A huge tornado was sighted."

"Hmmm… Could it be…? No matter… We need not bother ourselves with that."

"But…"

"What!? I know what I'm doing so stop bothering me during my sleep before I turn you into dust!"

            The Heartless freaked out and went away.  No one dares to anger Emerald unless one wants to die. Emerald formed an object in a shape of a butterfly.  It glowed and went to life.  Emerald whispered something at the butterfly as it flew away.

"This will do the job… It will be my eyes…" Emerald laughed.

            Cyrstal finally regained consciousness in the middle of the night, and approached Riku and Mickey who are outside.

"… What happened?" Crystal asked.

"About time you wake up." Riku teased.

"Hmph! If it wasn't for me again, you're dead!"

            They were like cats and dogs when they are fighting.  Both of them just despised each other for some reason.  To prevent the senseless argument, Mickey halted them.

"Enough already… Now I know our next move, we must go to the sacred city."

"You mean… 'Lithania'?" Crystal asked.

"Yup! We go there… We have to go to the Temple of Hearts, and seek the answer."

"But that place was abandoned years ago… We might be wasting our time."

"No… We have to go… I just know we're bound to get something there."

"…"

"We don't have much time left. We have to leave.  The darkness is eating the light in Kingdom Hearts…  It is starting to get unbalanced. We have to find another source or our worlds will be devoured into the darkness." 

            Their journey started here.  As they were walking, Riku's mind was bothered about Crystal.  There was just something mysterious about her.

"Crystal. After all this time, you haven't told us who you really are and how come you know a lot?" Riku asked curiously.

"…"

"Crystal, answer me will ya!"

"What's it to you anyway? It just brings so much bad memories. Okay!? It'd be better if we not talk about it so stop bothering me about this."

"You know what? Why are you always so snobbish with me!? I don't get it!"

"It's not me who is being snobbish. It's you!"

            Mickey gave up on stopping them from arguing.  It just could not be helped. They were making a loud racket as they were walking. They were shouting every now and then.  Sometimes, they even scared the birds away on top of the trees, because of the noise.

            Finally, their argument had stopped.  Mickey made a soft laugh and thought that their mouths must have been tired after the endless argument.  Crystal suddenly took the pin out of her hair that was supporting the braid.  It fell down gracefully.

"This pin is quite annoying… Argh!" She said as she threw it away.

            Riku suddenly stared at her long hair as the winds made it dance.  It was a beautiful sight and Riku awed at her. Suddenly, Crystal looked back at him and giggled.  She was definitely more beautiful than before.

"What are you staring at?"

"What!? I'm not staring at you. I'm just thinking deeply." Riku blushed.

"Admit it! You think I'm beautiful huh? Hahaha!"

"Shut up! No I'm not! I'd rather die than stare at you!"

"Whatever! (If only he's not as hot tempered as he is at me… Then…)"

            Mickey giggled at the scene that the two were doing.

"What are you laughing at?" Riku asked.

"Nothing… Haha…" 

"Sheesh… (Damn it! What's happening to me?)"

            They reached a valley of mountains.  They stopped walking from there.

"Once we pass River Mountain… We are halfway through. We had better rest up… This won't be an easy journey." Mickey said.

            They searched for materials and made a small tent, and rested. 

"What do we do now? We don't have much to last in the journey…" Crystal said.

"… We have no other choice… We'll make it." Mickey said.

…

            Emerald was now looking in front of the mirror as that scene flashed before her eyes.

"So… They are planning to go to Lithania and search for the key… Let's put something that will spice up their journey… Tee hee…"

            She created shape of a beast with eight heads out of her hands.  It was perfectly molded.  She chanted another spell and the molded beast went through the mirror and then went to the scene the mirror was projecting.

"They don't call me Emerald the Sculptor for nothing… Hee hee… That should keep them busy for a while…"

            Suddenly, Opal went in.  She just woke up from her nap, and heard the commotion inside Emerald's room as she was talking with one of the Heartless.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing… I just unleashed a Hydra at them…"

"You did what!? You know our sister is there…"

"Sheesh… Don't you know how to have fun? I'm just making their journey livelier. I'm sure that Hydra will be a peace of cake for them." 

"What if something happens? We don't want them to get eliminated… It is much harder to get an enemy alive than dead…"

"Tsk… Tsk… You worry too much. I have things controlled. I know their minds… They would get suspicious if we don't do something like that.  Don't you read storybooks? The witch always does something just to get what she wants.  Have you ever seen a baddie who just sits there and stares at nothingness as he waiting for the good guys to arrive? They will never know what hit them when they return.  They'll surely be surprised."

            Opal looked at her menacingly as if she did not agree of her plans.  With this, Opal went away when Emerald suddenly interrupted.

"Don't you want to watch the show?"

"I'd rather not… I might be mistaken for cheering for them…"

"Well… If you change your mind you can always come back. Tee hee…"

            Opal slammed the door shut as she left Emeralds room.  Emerald ignored her, and watched what would happen to them.  Suddenly, 'he' appeared behind her.

"What's happening?"

"Everything is according to plan.  We will have the upper hand soon." Emerald boasted.

"Hmmm… I've heard you unleashed a Hydra at the three?"

"Yes. Do not worry, it's part of my little game.  Soon, I'll be playing 'god' and manipulate their every move."

"I'm expecting a lot from you than your other sisters."

"Thank you. You won't be disappointed."

            Soon, River Mountain started to shake.  They felt the vibration and suddenly jumped out of the tent.

"What the--!?" Riku shouted.

            They saw the huge Hydra coming towards them.  One of the heads suddenly swept them and got Crystal by its neck.

"Aaaahhh!!! Let me go!" 

"Crystal!" Riku shouted.

**End of Chapter 6…**


	7. The Four Trials of Kairi

Author's note: Hehe… I just found an error in the sixth chapter. It was a real obvious error (It was the dialogue between Opal and Emerald. It's not "peace of cake", but instead it's "piece of cake"). Sorry for that careless mistake, and probably more. 

**Chapter 7: The Four Trials of Kairi**

            Kairi entered the awaiting door that would test her strength and determination.  As she went in, her eyes were in total darkness. She could not see a thing on her path.  She walked cautiously little by little until the torches on the walls burned. It was magic.  Kairi was mesmerized as she saw this phenomenon, but she regained her self in moment's time, and ran quickly.

"I can't stall… My friends are at stake." She said as she ran.

            Suddenly, she went to a stop when five gigantic crescent blades, hanged on a chain, dropped down from above and swung like a pendulum.  She tried to pass the first one slowly, but her timing was not right that she almost got herself cut in half.  Swiftly, she jumped backwards to avoid the fast moving blade.

"(… How will I do this…?)" She thought.

                 This time, she walked backwards as she observed the blade.  At the right time when the blade was not on the way, she ran as fast as she could.  Before she knew, she passed the first one, but there were still four more to go.

"(Phew… One down…)"

            She sighed in relief and looked at the next blades.  She concentrated again, and waited for the right time to move swiftly.  Soon, she saw an open path, and ran as fast as she could.  However, as she reached the fifth blade, it moved back towards her as if it detected her presence.  She ducked down and made a roll.  She breathed heavily as she finished that obstacle…

"(That was a close one…)"

            She moved forward carelessly, and found herself on top of a cliff, with just long "bridge-like" path with no handles on both sides.  She looked down and saw a deep hole.  She gulped and proceeded on the path, which would lead her to another opening.  Balancing herself, she walked cautiously to prevent herself from falling down.  However, a geyser of lava erupted from below, which destroyed the connection of the path to the entrance.  Destroying everything that went against its way, it was now heading towards her really fast. Her eyes widened and ran again to the entrance to escape the menacing eruption of thick hot lavas.  It was inches away from her when she reached the ending.  She was really perspiring, because of the heat as well as the pressure that it was giving her.

"What will I do now…? I can't go back…" She said to herself.

            She was catching her breath at the new opening…  She thought that she was going to have a heart attack.  Suddenly, new phrases flashed before her eyes…

_Swiftness of the body…___

_You have passed the first trial…_

_However, it is not over yet…_     

            She took one deep breath and entered the new opening.  She was wondering what her next trial would be.  She proceeded cautiously in the next area.  It was dark again, but small tints of white light shined around the place.  She figured out that the area was in a circular form, and at its center, she saw two daggers on the ground. She went towards it and held it on her hand.  It looked new, but in reality, it was an ancient weapon abandoned eons ago.  She saw the next opening, and went on her way…

"(This wasn't so bad…)"

            Suddenly, two metal doors slid down at the two openings.  Kairi was trembling as she heard footsteps, which came out of nowhere.  She went towards the edge of the wall to prevent herself from being ambushed at the back…

"Who's… Who's there!?" She shouted.

            No one gave an answer, but she saw a sword that attempted to pierce her.  She screamed in fear, but the sword did not hit her.  Instead, it hit the wall.  Kairi used her new found weapon, and used it to block the sword that was about to hit her again.  She kicked the figure that held the sword, and moved quickly at the center.  Holding her two daggers tightly, her heart was pounding really fast as she anticipated the next move of her attacker.  Soon, the tint of white light suddenly flashed before her eyes, which gave brightness to the dome.  She gasped as she saw that it was not an individual, but there were dozens of them. It looked like the Heartless, but all of them had swords.  They all gathered around Kairi as the poor girl trembled…

"(I can't give up now…)" She cried.

            Suddenly, her pendant glowed again.  The next thing she knew is that she was fighting the Heartless simultaneously.  She was shocked as she was moving swiftly, slashing the Heartless at the same time. It was as if she had no control over her body…

"(What's happening to me…?)" 

            She ran towards the wall, as the other Heartless were chasing her, and made summersault against the wall.  She was now at the back of the Heartless.  She ran swiftly again slashing menacingly against the Heartless. Now, They were all dissolving as she slashed them bit by bit.  In the end, she managed to defeat them all without giving her a cut on her body.  

"(… Did I just do that?)"

            The metal doors rose above again as she went closer to it.  Soon, a new phrase flashed before her…

_Strength of the fist…___

_You have passed the second trial…_

_Move on…_  

"(I hope this ends soon… I can't take this any longer…)"

            She passed two trials already, and was now approaching the third.  It was just a square room.  She became suspicious and looked around the area.  Suddenly, a sphinx appeared at the end of the room. Readying her daggers,  Kairi approached him.

"Drop your weapons. I am not here to attack you…" It said.

"What do you want then?" Kairi asked.

"I am just here to ask you some questions. That is all…"

"I see… What is it?"     

"Mind you… One wrong answer, and it will cost you your life."

"I am ready for your challenge!"

            The sphinx flapped its wings, and gave a sigh…

"Well then… My questions are in the form of riddles.  I shall ask you three questions.  If you answer all three correctly, then you can pass.  Fail to answer even one, I shall take your life." It warned.

"I'm not scared… I'm willing to risk my life."

"Let us start then."

            Suddenly, the whole room glowed with weird symbols.  Kairi looked around, and looked back at the sphinx.

"I am neither living nor dead.  You cannot see me, but you can feel me wherever you go.  I give life to everything, and without me, you are dead. What or who am I?"

            Kairi gave a quizzical look as she thought of an answer.  She could not waste her life with this silly game.  She has to save her friends.  Suddenly, she snapped her fingers as if she discovered the answer.

…

"… Is it the air? It isn't living and as well as dead, but wherever a person goes, he can feel it even if he can't see it.  Without it, not a living thing can live."

"Hmmm… Correct. That's just an easy question. Let's go to the next."

            Kairi sighed in relief as she found out she got the answer correctly.

"I am abstract; a mixture of anger, excitement, sadness, and happiness.  I can become a curse or a blessing.  It just depends on how you see me.  What am I?"

            This time, Kairi sat down on the ground. It was quite difficult for her to handle.  Thinking of a probable answer, she closed her eyes. After a while, she snapped her fingers again and stood up.

…

"… Is it love?  It's abstract and is made up of many emotions.  It can be the source of our death and depression, but it can also be a source of happiness and inspiration.  Like you said, its perception is different from person to person…" She said.

"You impress me. It is correct! One last question and you may pass…"

            Kairi almost fell down to the ground, because of her excitement.  One last question and she could save her friends… She waited anxiously for the next question.  In fact, she was having fun answering the questions. It made her mind turn.

"I have the power to control you; what you think, feel, and how you act.  I can store many things inside of me even the heaviest loads.  Your survival depends on me.  What am I?"  

Kairi's heart started to pound.  She could not think of a probable answer.  It was giving her a bit of pressure.  After some time, an hour glass suddenly popped out of nowhere, which surprised Kairi.

"What's that for?"

"The sands are pouring down fast… If you do not give an answer before the time runs out.  It's game over…"

"Unfair!"

"Rules are rules. No matter how much you blabber, you can't change it."

            This gave Kairi even more pressure. She was now perspiring.  She was biting her finger nails as her knees trembled.  Her trembling feet could not support her body, and knees first, she fell slowly to the ground.

"(It can't end here… Think, think, think!)"   

            The sand was starting to get fewer and fewer on the top.  It signaled that Kairi's life was about to end if she would not give the right answer.  Soon, Kairi had only about ten seconds to guess…  The sand was flowing down fast.  Kairi stared at it as she waited for her death.  She could not think of an answer.  Suddenly, her eyes began to widen as if an idea came into her mind… Just before the last bit of sand was about to go down, Kairi shouted.

"I know it! It's the brain! Our brains control us as individuals.  It stores our memory, intelligence, and wisdom.  Did I get it correctly?"

            The sphinx flapped its wings again, and gave a cold look and sighed.

"… You are one of the few people who have passed my test. I am really impressed. My test is finish, you may now pass."

            Kairi was overjoyed when she heard what the sphinx had said.  The sphinx vanished, and Kairi proceeded to the next area…

_Power of the mind…___

_You have passed the third trial…_

_Please proceed…_

            When Kairi had entered the next area, it was not dark anymore unlike the other rooms.  This time, a pool of lava could be seen before her eyes. Tall pillars were everywhere.  Kairi gulped when she saw one pillar went down and up as the lava splashed every time.  

"What is this place…?

            Suddenly, more phrases that are glowing appeared.

_You are near to the last trial…_

_Incorporate what you have learned in the past obstacles…_

_Prove that you are worthy to get what you are seeking…_

            She stepped forward to the first pillar that she could step on. It went high above the ground. She could feel the intense heat that the lava was radiating.  She looked around to see if where she could jump on next to reach the last door.  Soon, the pillar went down really fast.  She did not think of what to do next, and jumped on the next elevating pillar.  She was relieved that she got on the next pillar safely.  Suddenly, two flaming spheres elevated from below.  It started to form its eyes and hands, but still shaped in a sphere.  It tackled Kairi, which made her almost fall, but a new pillar caught her.

"What are these things!?" 

            She took out her two daggers and began to confront them.  Her pendant glowed again, and soon, she was jumping from pillar to pillar as she was slashing the two spheres intensely as they evaded her moves.  

"(Is this the power of the pendant?)"

            Soon, she reached a dead end.  The two spheres were going at her slowly.  The pillar started to fall down.  She saw the two spheres, which gave her an idea.  She jumped as fast as she could and bounced on the two flaming spheres quickly to prevent herself from burning and tumbled on another pillar.  It was moving swiftly towards her again.  She gave a long leap and made a twirling jump as she hit one of the creatures. The was cut in half and dissolved into thin air.

"One down… One more to go…"

            She moved swiftly from pillar to pillar to reach the last room that was on top of a cliff.  The creature made a ball of fire and blasted it towards Kairi.  She did not foresee this and got hit while she was jumping.  Luckily, she was able to grab on one pillar.  She tried to pull herself up, but the pillar went down rapidly to the pool of lava.  

"Aaahhh!" She shouted

The pillar was nearing the hot liquid as Kairi looked around to find another ground to land on, but there was none near her in sight…

End of Chapter 7...

* Cliffhanger again… I hope you like the seventh chapter.  How did you find the riddles? Pretty corny or dumb, eh? Anyway, please review and tell me what u think of it.  Thanks! I really appreciate it! =)


	8. Existence

Author's Notes: Yey! After months of writer's block, I am able to think of a plot for chapter 8. Hope u like it! =)  
  
Chapter 8: Existence  
  
It had been hours since Donald and Goofy passed Glaze town, home of the Specters. They were now walking on a deserted "lifeless" road. It was as if a huge hurricane devoured the environment. There was not a single sound except their sprinting footsteps and the soft blow of the wind. They halted and found themselves on a path that was split into two.  
  
"Quack. I wonder which path to take.?" Donald mumbled. "Uhhh. I don't know." Goofy said lazily. "Of course you don't know! You don't know anything! I'm just talking to myself!" Donald shouted.  
  
Suddenly, Donald snapped his fingers as if he had thought of a great idea. He closed his eyes and rotated three times. Wobbling from side to side because of his dizziness, he pointed at a direction.  
  
"There! We go to the right!" Donald shouted. "Uhhh. Are you sure?" Goofy asked. "Don't you trust me!? If you can find a better idea than this, then we'll use it! Can you!? Huh!? Can you!?" ". Okay. Whatever you say." Goofy said, gloomily.  
  
They walked cautiously as they entered the path they had taken. Soon, they were walking on the endless road while tall dark trees started to cover the area. It was getting darker and darker as they went deeper until nothing could be seen except darkness.  
  
***  
  
Darkness.  
  
A boy was lying down on a flat surface. He seemed to be unconscious as if he had been knocked out from an intense battle. His eyes began to blink, arms began to push his body up, and his feet began to stand. His head started to burn in pain as if a metallic club hit it. He wiggled to wear the pain off, but it rendered useless. He finally came to his senses, and found himself in total darkness. He could not see where he was moving. He could not see what roam the area. He could be in a den of Heartless, but he could also be. Dead.  
  
"Where am I?" He thought.  
  
He was walking in circles as he tried to find the exit to this never- ending space. There were no corners or edges to limit his walk. It seemed that everywhere he went, it was similar, if not the same, as the previous area. He gave up on walking. He figured that it was futile to find even an exit.  
  
"How do I even know that I'm taking myself somewhere.?"  
  
Suddenly, the flat surface just vanished out of thin air, and he found himself floating. He was floating like a balloon. He was not moving, but there was some sort of force that was making him move or at least he was feeling it.  
  
"How do you know that this is even a place without actually seeing anything? That is the question."  
  
He heard a voice. He tried to find and followed where the voice was echoing, but it was as if it came from all corners. He tried to be still, but he kept on moving. He felt that the voice was near him.  
  
"Who are you?!" He shouted. "Who? You ask? How do you know I am a person?" The voice argued. "What are you then?" "What am I? How do you know I am some sort of matter?" "I could hear you.." He debated. "Are you sure? Can you see my figure? Can you even tell where my voice is coming from?"  
  
He knew from the start that he could not determine where the voice was. He looked around, but he could not determine how the figure looked like. He thought that it might be just too dark for anything to be seen.  
  
"No. It's too dark." He said. "Hmmm.. Then. How can you say that I even exist and I'm not some sort of 'figment' of your imagination?" "I could hear you."  
  
He could not think of any other reason or explanation to say, but his hearing. His mind began turning thinking of a better answer, but he always ended up with that. It was just a simple question, but it was too deep for him or for anyone.  
  
"Hearing does not necessarily mean that I exist." "What are you getting at? What's it to me? Why would I care about existence?" ". Good question. Because you might not exist at all."  
  
It struck him. His eyes suddenly widened. He was speechless. He could not think of anything to say. Everything started to turn in his mind. He wanted to be angry, but he thought it might be true. He was, after all, in a space that he could not explain. He could even be in a non- existing place.  
  
"You're lying. I'm still here, and I'm going to find a way to escape this darkness." "Haha! Really now? Can you prove that this space even exists? A place in total darkness without corners or edges; how can you say it exists?" "I've had enough of your thoughts! Leave me alone!" He shouted.  
  
Suddenly, the voice started form some sort of figure although translucent like a ghost. He gasped. He saw himself floating in front of him. It captured his whole image; even his mannerisms. It was as if he was looking at a mirror. It was stoic at first, but soon began to smile and stared at him.  
  
"This is not possible! You're. You're." He gasped. "Me? Is that what you want to say? But I can also say that. You're me." "NO! I'm the real one! I'm Sora!" He shouted back. "Well then. Prove it! Prove that you exist! Prove that I'm not Sora!"  
  
Sora gulped as he thought of an explanation. All of these ideologies were making his mind rotate. He did not want to accept it, but as much as he wanted to deny it, what his "image" was saying could be true. If he could not explain where he was, how else could he explain how he can exist?  
  
". Been silent for a minute now. Can't you prove it? If you can't prove that you exist, then it's the same as being dead." "I exist. That's all there is." Sora murmured.  
  
A flash of light appeared before them. An image suddenly appeared. It was him floating inside a cylindrical glass. He saw himself covered with a black aura. Sora's mouth hung low and his eyes widened as he saw this scene.  
  
"Who is that then? Isn't that. you or me?" ". Give my body back!" "Too bad! It's too late. You can't exist anymore without a body. What's the use of the mind without the body? You can't exist without having that or the other. "I'll find a way." Sora mumbled. "Hahaha! Just watch and enjoy the show. In a matter of time, even your mind will vanish, and I can then be called. 'Sora'." "NO!!!" He screamed.  
  
***  
  
Sora opened his eyes, and went back to reality. He was breathing heavily, and realized that he was inside the glassed cylinder. He breathed heavily and sighed that the "nightmare" was over. However, deep inside him, he could feel that something was not right. It was as if two minds were fighting one against the other.  
  
He banged the prison that he was trapped in. He was trying to break free from the darkness that was devouring him. Finally, he saw a crack on the lower part of the glass. He glided down and kicked it intensely. The crack got bigger and bigger every time he had kicked it. After the tenth kick, he was able to break the glass. He jumped out of it and ran through the dark halls. Opal saw him running through the endless hall. She tried to chase him, but someone grabbed her from the back.  
  
"Let the boy go. He'll return." A voice said. "But. Are you sure?" She rebutted. "Are you questioning my reliability?" "No. Forgive me. As you wish." Opal knelt.  
  
The mysterious cloaked figure vanished again out of her site. Opal stood up and went into the darkness, making her disappear out of site. She was going up to the tower where her room was when suddenly a young girl popped out of nowhere. She jumped out of her shock.  
  
"Why do everyone pop out just like that in front of me!?" She shouted. "I'm sorry sis. But I have something to say." She whispered. "What is it this time, Amethyst?" "The girl. She's inside the Door of Trials. She might want to attain 'the skill'." "Are you serious? But, not everyone could attain that. Even 'he' could not attain it. Unless." Opal said. "Unless?" "She's a 'Keeper of the Chaste'; a person who is unblemished of the corruptions of the world. It might be possible. After all, 'he' needs all three of them." She explained. "What do we do? I cannot enter it anymore. It had been sealed before I could even enter." "Let her be for now. It might be an advantage to 'his' plan."  
  
Amethyst vanished again leaving Opal behind. She reached the top of the tower and looked outside the brick layered window as if in deep thought about what her sister had just said. Her eyes could be seen as if she was hoping; hoping to be salvaged by someone as if she was in some sort of cage. She looked down and made a faint smile, and vanished again in the darkness.  
  
***  
  
Sora was successful in escaping the dark dwelling of Kingdom Hearts. He was able to exit its gates, and free himself from the darkness or so he thought. He was running for more than a kilometer when suddenly his head started to ache. He screamed in pain as if two opposing forces were fighting each other inside of his head. After some time, he fell to the ground and lay unconscious.  
  
End of Chapter 8.  
  
*Thanks for reading! Please review! =) 


	9. Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:** Here's the 9th one after months without updates… _Sigh… Anyway, I'm sorry if the layout was different and_

more reader unfriendly in Chap 8… I don't know what happened in Chap 8's layout… But that's what

Fanfiction.net did so I can't do anything about it, but I still hope u enjoyed despite the new layout. Well…

Enough talk… Here's  Chap 9! Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Damsel in Distress**

The deafening scream of Crystal could make the whole River Mountain tremble and collapse when she was abducted by the enormous aubergine Hydra.  When the Hydra took Crystal by its neck, it went swiftly deeper River Mountain.  Riku and Mickey tried to catch up to the gargantuan beast, but a cloud of fog started to cover the area, which made the monster flee without any difficulties.  They entered the place and started to search for Crystal.  They could hear her loud screams echoing everywhere; it was their only means of finding her. However, after a while, the scream faded and stopped.  Now, they were at a lost…

"Dammit! How can we find her now!" Riku whined.

"Don't worry… I'm sure the creature can't move that fast." Mickey said.

They continued their search.  The fog was getting thicker as they got deeper into the vast mountains.  Suddenly, Riku realized that Mickey also disappeared by his side.  He must have gotten lost somewhere along the fork they had taken or Mickey was the one who got lost.

"MICKEY! WHERE YOU!?" He shouted.

No response was heard and he was all alone in that foggy place.  Now, he was in a dilemma in who to search for first, Crystal or Mickey.  Hoping to bump into Mickey, he continued to walk further.  Suddenly, he heard a rustling sound behind the bushes along the road.  He took out his sword to defend himself to what was to come.  He waited patiently for the creature to come out.  After a short while, something bounced out, which startled him and made him fall to the ground.  It was a white furry creature that has a red snout on its nose and purple wings on its back.  It also had an antennae with a red sphere on top that wobbled back and forth as it walked towards Riku.  Riku gave a sigh of relief thinking that the creature was a harmless one.

"You're just a Moogle… You scared me!" He shouted at the moogle.

"_kupo_… kupo…_" It nodded cutely._

The Moogle seemed to understand English.  Riku asked it if it saw a black mouse who wore red shorts passed by.  It gave a cute shrug saying that it did not see someone pass by.  Riku patted the Moogle and went on his way when suddenly, it yelped as if it feared something beyond the path Riku had taken.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked.

"_k__… u… p… o…" the Moogle's voice trembled._

It trembled and started acting out what it feared.  They were as if playing a game of charades in the middle of nowhere.  The Moogle tried to elongate its neck and crawled on all fours and showed its canine.  Riku knew instantly what it was trying to say.

"You saw a hydra!? Does it have a girl on its neck?" Riku asked ecstatically.

"_KUPO!_" the moogle nodded.

"I'm looking for it… It got my friend. Can you help me?" Riku asked.

The Moogle hesitated, because it feared for its life.  It sat on a rock thinking about what to do when finally, it snapped its small furry fingers and nodded.  Riku jumped for joy.

"Thanks! Now where did they go?" Riku asked hastily.

The Moogle flapped its small wings and led Riku to the path where it saw the menacing Hydra.  They took the left path, the right, and then left again… After so many turns, Riku lost track of where they were going. River Mountain was like a labyrinth behind the fogs.

"Are we there yet?" Riku panted.

Not minding Riku's comment, the moogle kept flying.  Finally, they were halted by a strong quake on the ground.  Riku almost lost balance; the Moogle stopped flying and pointed at an opening.  He trod cautiously at the entrance while the Moogle hugged his foot.  He could hear the never-ending scream of Crystal.  They were in the right track.

_"That girl has lots of energy…" _He thought.

They saw Crystal entangled in a sticky greenish substance.  They moved silently to Crystal as the monster was wrecking.  Crystal saw them and almost gave a shout of joy when Riku stopped her.  They moved closer to Crystal who was now shaking herself as she tried to get out of the irritating goo.

"What took you so long!?" Crystal whispered yet piercing to the ears.

"I'M SORRY! I lost my way inside… Now keep quiet while I take you out of this mess." Riku yelped back.

As if it heard their small conversation, the monster turned its elastic head back and stared at them.  It screeched and started chasing Riku and the Moogle behind him.  Riku tumbled away while the moogle elevated at a higher area as the escape the Hydra's gnashing jaw.  It tried to grab Riku by the leg, but Riku managed to escape with this swift evading moves.  They were jumping and tumbling on all corners of the area as the Hydra attempted to catch them.  Finally, Riku was able to find the opportunity to attack. He snuck behind it, jumped towards its head, and cut it in half.

"NO! You'll just make it stronger!" Crystal screamed.

"Wha--?" Riku uttered.

The Hydra laid down the ground as if already dead. Riku went nearer to the body when suddenly it sprang back to life.  It sprang one head from the cut neck and another one came out.  Riku's eyes widened as he saw the unimaginable transformation.

"What the--!?" He exclaimed.

The Hydra overwhelmed Riku; he was already losing hope.  The fight went on; Riku ran in circles as the Hydra chased him.  The gliding moogle attempted to distract the Hydra while Riku tried to escape its heads.  The Moogle flew around it creating a distraction.  The Hydra tried to catch the annoying Moogle with its mouth; it created a loud noise like crashing cymbals as it tried to gnaw the moogle.  With its swift flying moves, the Moogle was able to distract the Hydra, and at the same time, evading its mouth while Riku ran for Crsytal.

Riku reached Crystal at the other end.  He took out his sword and slit the goo that trapped Crystal.  When she was freed from the said trap,   Crystal coughed heavily and went on her as if it choked her to death. Panting, she stood up and squinted.

"What took you so long!? Can't you see I was choking to death!?" Crystal screamed.

"… What's wrong with you!? I saved you with my life!" Riku shouted back.

"Should I say TH…!"

Crystal suddenly stopped when she felt a warm breeze of air touched her back.  She saw Riku, staring at something behind her, already a meter away from her.  She did not want to look behind; she knew what was in store for her.  She gulped and looked at her back anyway.  There, meeting its eye, she saw the Hydra's head an inch away from her.  She wanted to move away, but her feet did not cooperate.  Its mouth was already salivating as if preparing to swallow Crystal.

"… R… I… K…U…!" She yelped.

"Don't move…" He whispered.

Riku jumped high above the air and prepared to cut its head again.  The Hydra saw him and one of its head attacked Riku while the other one still staring at Crystal.  In midair, Riku twirled around it as it tried to catch him.  He fell on its back and jumped again to cut the head.  He was successful, and with a _swish, the Hydra flinched in pain and lost its focus on Crystal.  Her heart pounded quickly as she ran on the other end._

"MAKE THAT THING STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" Crystal screamed.

"I'm on it! Maybe you could help out a bit! It's not that EASY to slay a Hydra!" Riku answered.

"Fine… What will you do without me?" Crystal whined.

The Hydra now sprang three heads.  It was getting stronger every time Riku cuts its heads.  With its three heads intact, it was ready for another round in no time.  Riku went closer in front of the monster as Crystal tried to surprise it from behind.  Not minding Crystal, it confronted Riku.  While the Hydra's heads focused on Riku, Crystal cast a bolt of lightning against its body.  It screeched in pain and convulsed as its legs started to collapse to the ground.  Instead of going at its head, Riku jumped over making a roll on the air and stabbed its body.  The Hydra flinched even more; it rolled around the place trying to ease the pain, but it rendered useless.  Riku and Crystal thought they defeated the menacing creature that almost put an end to their life.  In fact, they were already, hugging each other and jumping around the area while the Moogle danced in the air.

"Yey! Serves it right!" Both of them screamed.

"KUPO KUPO!" The Moogle danced.

Riku realized he was hugging Crystal, his girl "rival".  Crystal realized it too, and her eyes widened as if shocked.  They let go of each other, and faced the opposite direction.  Both of them were blushing and did not want each other to see it.  The Moogle giggled.

"What are you giggling at?" Crystal asked incriminatingly.

"Yeah! Why!? Is there something funny?" Riku followed.

The Moogle did not stop laughing and went to the bushes.  Now, Riku and Crystal were the only ones left in that barren area.  They stepped closer to each other.

"Ugh! Why did I do that?" Crystal said in a prissy way.

"Hah! You think you're the only one! I'm surprised myself!" Riku replied.

"Well… It's the past and probably we were just overwhelmed… Ya… That's it… Nothing more."

"Yeah…"

As much as they wanted to convince each other that it was nothing, they could not stop thinking about it.  Riku and Crystal sighed at the same time. While they were about to exit the place with their new found friend, the Moogle, they heard a faint hiss.  Riku and Crystal looked behind and there, they saw the Hydra menacing as ever.

They were about to run when suddenly someone threw a bow and a pack of arrows towards Riku.  He jumped and catched it.  He then looked at the newfound weapon and wondered how it could possible help them.  From the bushes, he saw Mickey.

"Use those arrows and combine it with Crystal's fire elemental magic to cut the Hydra's head!" Mickey shouted.

"But… It will just grow back!" Riku argued.

"Trust me!"

He precisely aimed the bow at its neck.  Pulled the elastic string towards his body, and shot the arrow towards the Hydra.  The arrow swiftly went towards the Hydra.  Crystal then cast a small ball of pyre to the arrow just before it hit the neck.  The piercing arrow was now on fire and hit the Hydra's neck.  Its neck fell off and burned it to ashes.  They were expecting that it would grow back, but to their surprise, it stopped growing.

They continued it until the three heads were gone.  With their team effort, the Hydra was defeated in no time.  Again, they jumped for joy as if doing a winning pose.  Riku was jumping, Crystal was twirling around, the Moogle was dancing in the air. Mickey walked towards them.

"Whoa! That was a big one. Haha! Sorry, I got a little late." Mickey said.

"What took you so long?! We were at the edge!" Riku exclaimed.

"Hehe… Took a wrong turn... Hehe…" Mickey giggled.

"Well… Whatever! We're losing time here! We better get going before it's too late!" Crystal shouted.

The argument stopped and they exited the area.  Suddenly, the Moogle followed them as if it wanted to join their perilous journey.  They stopped to see what the Moogle wanted.  

"_kupo_… kupo…_" it begged._

"What? You want to join us?" Riku asked.

"_kupo_…_" it nodded._

"Fine fine… But Moogle sounds dumb… I'll call you Kupo!" Riku said.

            Kupo flew around them making happy sounds.  They fled the cursed area of River Mountain with their new member.  They thought they were already safe, but they were being watched, watched by the creatures that lurk every corner of the land.  It could be right behind them as it waited for the right moment to make the move.  It could be the strong wind that was touching their very bodies. They would never know until it would hit them.

**End of Chapter 9.******

*At last! Done. I hope u like it. Please R & R! Thanks! =)


End file.
